


Rangi Falls off a Roof

by FerrousKyra



Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: From "Teen Drama:""Yun falls off a roofRangi not only also falls off the same roof, but manages to land on him.Taking pity, Hei-Ran quickly dismisses Kyoshi, who stammers out some form of compliance with all due respect.She is quite polite.Former Headmistress Hei-Ran gazes at the pair for a long moment.She simply sends them to a healer."But from Rangi's perspective
Relationships: Hei-Ran & Rangi (Avatar), Hei-Ran & Yun (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Yun (Avatar), Rangi & Yun (Avatar)
Series: My WAFW21 Submissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	Rangi Falls off a Roof

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teen Drama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951551) by [FerrousKyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra). 



> Submitted to Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021 - day one: ~~Braids / Hair Braiding~~ **or** Pining

It happens like all their other dumb decisions.

One of them started talking about Kyoshi. Which led to the other talking about Kyoshi. Which led to one of them suggesting she join them, disguised with a poor, vague excuse as to how she "should" be there.

Then Kyoshi's there, & that's the worst case scenario, because then Yun needs to impress her. & then he _does_ , which fills Rangi with the inexplicable urge to impress her _more_.

& after a slew of Kyoshi trying to stop them from doing their stupid feats of bending, but still blushing & therefore unwittingly egging them on, they wind up on a roof.

At this point Rangi's starting to see sense. They could get hurt. She should call it off.

& then Yun did some sort of flip, followed up with some weird dance move Rangi thinks is meant to be sexy. (She wants to gag upon seeing it, so it probably is.)

& KYOSHI _GIGGLES._ That hideous move worked. Usually, Yun's pretty smooth with the ladies, but now he's doing something goofy & suddenly Kyoshi's actually responding to it.

Rationality was overrated anyway.

Rangi's now doing acrobatic feats herself, often propelling herself with bouts of fire to one-up Yun, who's unassisted by his element now that he's up so high. & when she lands, she might be putting a _little_ bit of sway in her hips; & if Kyoshi seems to choke on her laughter when she does, all the better.

It keeps escalating like that for a few more minutes, until Yun finally decides he needs to be closer to their audience & jumps down.

Now, obviously, he plans to earthbend himself a safe landing. But when Kyoshi's gaze turns to him, he must miss his window because he falls to a heap.

What makes it worse, is that Rangi has already jumped for herself when he lands.

Rather than slowing her descent, she's frozen in shock at seeing her ward crumple onto stone.

By the time her eyes open, Rangi's mother stands before her. Her expression is subtle, but both she & Yun know her well enough to read the disappointment clearly. Well, blurry, & half covered in sunspots, considering Rangi's eyes are barely working at the moment.

Hei-Ran breathes a sigh. No smoke; good. She turns to her left & says... _something._ Then another voice, Kyoshi's, replies. She can't decipher the meaning of the sounds quite yet, but Rangi knows the servant girl is relieved to be out of this situation unscathed.

Rangi is not happy to find out Master Amak is capable of healing.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be pushing it a little in terms of the femslash must be the most prominent rule, but I hope this being from Rangi's perspective is enough.


End file.
